


A fever you cant sweat out.

by AmberEyedLover



Series: Music Drabbles [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fluff/Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for prompt #Fever - Adam Lambert</p>
    </blockquote>





	A fever you cant sweat out.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #Fever - Adam Lambert

**_There he goes, my baby walks so slow, sexual, tic-tac-toe, yeah, we both know its not time, no. but could you be mine?_ **

‘’Your pining again Adam’’ Turning, the tall, dark haired man, dressed hair to toe in glitter and sweat laughed, the expression on his face guarded as he turned back to hand his now detached ear piece to his stage crew.  
‘’I am not pining Neil’’ He spoke out, voice low from the show that night,   
‘’Sure you wasn’t, now how about stalking him around the stage, pressing his back against your chest?’’ The humor in his brothers voice bit through him as he watched the mentioned blonde haired man leave the bands dressing room and walk down the hall to Adam’s own.  
‘’It wasn’t pining, just looking out for him, Tommy looked a little pale tonight’’ Adam counted back as he let his blue eyes sweep over his brother.   
‘’Whatever you say Adam’’ Neil snorted out as he turned, ‘’it was still pining’’ He called out.

**_We’ll never get too far, just you, me and the bar, silly ménage à trois, would you be mine?_ **

Beat fast, heart faster, Adam joined Tommy at the bar while the rest of the band danced and drunk in their booth.   
‘’You, me and the bar, ménage à trois’’ Tommy commented, his eleven face turned towards Adam, blonde hair covering slightly as his lips curled in to a small smirk.   
‘’Threesome’’ Adam commented, his single word making the smirk grow larger before a breathy chuckle added to it, ‘’I can’t believe you just quoted my own song to me Mr. Tommy-Joe’’ Adam teased as a leather claded elbow dug in to his side.  
‘’Same to you’’ Tommy retorted with a slight snort, smiling to himself, Adam watched as his guitarist lifted his glass from the bar and took a sip.   
‘’The show was good tonight, it feels great to play close to home and return to your own bed’’ Adam groaned out as he stretched slightly.   
‘’I know what you mean, soft silence and no bumps to the head if the bus driver hits a pot hole or something’’ Tommy chuckled dryly. ‘’anyway dude, im going to head back to the others.’’ With a nod to the head and a brief squeeze to his arm, Adam watched as the blonde man walked away, his drink tight in his hand before the club’s crowd swallowed him up and out of the singers view.  
‘’Not pining…so not pining’’ Adam grumbled to himself, ‘’oh who am I kidding, im fucking pining after him’’  
With a groan, the singer let himself flop down in to the guitarist still empty seat as he ordered himself another drink.

**_Oh baby, lights on but your moms not home, im sick of laying down alone, hey, with this fever, fever, yeah._ **

Time lost, Adam worked his way back to the booth where the entire band was laughing together, minus Tommy who Adam noticed was missing.   
‘’Adam, our main man’’ Brian called out, a beer raised high in a salute before he broke off in laughter as some spilt over the glass and ran down his hand which was quickly licked off by him.   
‘’Where’s Tommy?’’  Adam asked as he sat down next to Ashley who curled against his side.   
‘’Left about forty minutes ago, said he was going to his mom’s’’ She spoke out with a shrug, ‘’didn’t say why but he looked…I don’t know, different’’  
‘’Yeah, he looked a little off for a few days now’’ Terrance spoke out from the other side of the table. ‘’someone should check on him, I would but I don’t know his mom’s address’’  
‘’I’ll go, I’ve probably have drunk the least of all of you guys’’ Adam spoke out as he finished his drink and placed the glass on the table.   
‘’by the way, Tommy was drinking apple juice tonight’’ Brian called out as Adam stood and pulled his jacket on, ‘’thought you would want to know, I stole his glass when he wasn’t looking and had a mouthful and it was apple juice, I don’t think he’s drunk in a few days actually’’

With worry on his mind, Adam had left the club, hailed a cab and was currently paying his fare before he stepped out and looked up over Dia’s house. Sure enough, Tommy’s car sat just inside the driveway, the lights on in the house but no sign of Dia’s car being there. Walking up the path, Adam breathed out and knocked on the door, his body moving back a step as he waited.  
A few minutes went by before the door opened slowly to revel a pale looking Tommy, dressed only in sweat pants and a faint blush across his bare chest.  
‘’Oh baby’’ Adam sighed as he stepped inside, arms already shrugging his jacket off as Tommy closed the door, jacket hung,   Adam stepped closed and pressed the back of his hand to Tommy’s forehead with a frown.   
‘’Mom says im just getting over a fever’’ Tommy mumbled, voice muffled by a shirt as Adam pulled him in to a hug.   
‘’Why didn’t you say anything sooner baby? We could’ve pushed some dates around for you to rest’’ Adam mumbled in to the blonde hair under his chin.   
‘’didn’t want that and didn’t want you worrying like that, I will be fine in the morning’’ Tommy told him as he pulled away and tugged on Adam’s hand, ‘’but seeing you’re here, you can come cuddle with me, mom used to do it with me when I was ill but she’s not here this weekend’’ With his words, Adam let himself be dragged upstairs and in to a room before Tommy let his hand go.

Undressed and under the covers, Adam curled his arms around Tommy’s body and let his hands sooth over Tommy’s fevered chest, the smaller man letting out a small pitiful sound as he leaned in to Adam’s chest more, a le pushing back until it was locked between Adam’s own legs.  
‘’The time I have a fever while in bed with you, it’s the wrong type of fever…figures’’ Tommy grumbled as Adam stilled behind him, the words washing over him before he relaxed again and brushed a kiss across the back of Tommy’s neck which earned a content sigh and a hand moving over his own, fingers squeezing tightly.

**_My one and own, I wanna get you alone; give you a fever…fever…yeah._ **

Waking to the bed moving and a warm body curling closer, Adam let a small half awake noise break free from his throat as he curled his arms around the said body and buried his face back in to his neck again as a soft laughed echoed from somewhere above him.

The second time Adam woke up, it was to too bright of sunlight splashing down and across his face from the open window and to a hot, went warmth wrapped round his cock, choking on a grunt slightly, Adam worked a hand down under the covers, fingers sinking in to soft hair as he fought to keep his hips from bucking up.   
‘’Holy fuck’’ Adam groaned as a tongue pressed flat just under his head before he felt his length move back down until the tip of his cock bumped against the back of Tommy’s throat which relaxed quickly enough for him to slide a little further.  
Feeling Tommy’s nose brush against the light dusting of pubic hair, Adam untangled his hand on a harsh breath and threw the covers back to double check that it was actually Tommy and not some sort of evil dream Adam often found himself having.

**_I wanna get you alone; I got this fever that I can’t sweat out._ **

Bodies turned, Adam panted roughly, his hands clasped, fingers locked together tightly above Tommy’s head, his legs bracketing Adam’s lips and he couldn’t help but notice how much better Tommy looked than the night before.  
‘’What was that for?’’ Adam asked, his breathing heavy as Tommy smirked up at him.  
##Tired of you pining over me, tired of pining over you, gave you plenty of chances to  make a move on me and you never did and im tired of jerking off alone’’ Tommy spoke out, shoulders shrugging the best he could as Adam groaned. ‘’and plus, I feel better again and your dick was trying to spear me’’ Tommy smirked out.,   
‘’You’re just…Christ you’re going to kill me’’ Adam hissed out as he leaned down, their lips crashing together at last as the thought of leaving Tommy in a fever which he couldn’t just sweat out ran across Adam’s mind as he slowly and teasingly rolled his hips down in to Tommy’s.


End file.
